


Don't Be Such A Puffskein

by prophet_of_troy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prophet_of_troy/pseuds/prophet_of_troy
Summary: Draco isn't SCARED of the large thing, he just wants to be sure it's safe.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Don't Be Such A Puffskein

“Oh! We have to! Draco, please?”

Of course, he said yes. He thought, smelling the delicious air and feeling his own stomach stir, that she’d meant they had to get whatever smelled so good and eat. But then she grabbed his hand and tugged him towards a large…. thing, reaching high into the air and going around in a circle. His stomach, having previously been peckish, turned violently at the thought of going near it- but this witch was dragging him to the line wanting to  _ ride _ it. 

“A-are you sure it’s safe?”

“Oh don’t be such a puffskin,” she laughed. “It’s quite safe, and you’ll love it.”

It was muggle entertainment, and his mind rejected the idea of anything muggle being safe. Particularly when it looked decidedly not. He tried to pull her away from it with him, staring up at the structure. 

“I’m not,” he argued. “I’m just getting hungry. And you shouldn’t be exerting yourself, you know.”

Hermione scoffed. “I’m pregnant, not handicapped. If you’re too scared, just say and we don’t have to go on.”

She crossed her arms and stared him down with a sparkle to her eyes. Draco’s own face hardened and he glared back, refusing to admit anything of the sort. He jerked his head. 

“Of course I’m not scared. The line’s moving up behind you.”

She smirked at him and stepped up with the other people in line. “Really, it’s just a Ferris wheel. I rode them with my parents as a child. You don’t need to worry.”

He wasn’t listening though. His palms felt strange, hot, and he clenched his hands to hide it. Children laughed giddily ahead, cementing her tale of the supposed ‘safety’, but the idea of them made him worry more for the son his Hermione carried. He swallowed and glanced at her stomach, only just starting to be noticeable. 

“We’re next,” she giggled, turning around with the biggest grin he’d ever seen on her. Her hair puffed a bit around her and the sparkle in her eyes had turned into a wild light. 

The tightness in his chest lessened a bit and he sagged in appreciation of the view. Draco pulled her close to him by the hand and kissed her. He supposed, if the prospect made her this happy, it could be worth doing with her. 

“I love you,” he told her. 

“I love you too,” she replied, her expression softening. 

That ride ended and she led him to a seat, scooting back and pulling some sort of bar down across their laps. At his questioning look, she smiled.

“So we don’t fall out.”

His eyes widened and he held tight to the cool metal of it as they moved, only a little so that the next seat could be filled. Then again. Slowly they climbed the sky until the rhythm was constant. 

This was it? 

A voice still whispered in his head that the whole thing could collapse at any moment, but it was hard to hold onto the idea of danger when the reality just seemed so anticlimactic. 

Hermione giggled beside him.

“I’ve never seen such an expression of disappointment,” she exclaimed gleefully.

“I’m not sure I’ve ever worn one,” he replied. 

She rolled her eyes. “Look at the view.”

It was nice. From the height he could see the whole fairground. “Aren’t you afraid of heights?”

“Only when I’m reminded.”


End file.
